Glossary V
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z valuable final product Something in the hands of the consumer that can be exchanged with other activities in return for support or money. (Abbr. VFP) valence Is the assumption at the reactive level by one individual of the characteristics of another individual. An individual may have a number of valences which he puts on and off as he might hats. Often these changes are so marked that an observant person can notice him dropping one valence and putting on another. The shift from valence to valence is usually completely outside the awareness and control of the individual doing so. In other cases an individual has one valence, not his own, in which he is thoroughly stuck. VGIs Very Good Indicators. Means the person/preclear is in good spirits, smiling, maybe laughing. Means he appears very pleased with whatever it is that just happened. visio a perceptic. Ability to see in facsimile form something one has seen earlier so that one sees it again in the same color, dimension scale, brightness and detail as it was originally viewed. vitamins/minerals table The tables below provide the basic data on how the vitamins and minerals should be mixed to make up a balanced supplement. They are the basic supplement recommended to be used after the Cleansing RD is complete. This basic mega-dose is recommended to take while in auditing. The higher body weight the closer to the maximum the pc should take. You may want to consult the book Clear Body, Clear Mind and also your local health food store. Pre-packed small bags with all the needed vitamins/minerals may be available as a commercial product. vitamins table (IU = International Units. Mg= milligrams) :This table shows the vitamins and the daily dose recommended during auditing. :Niacin 50-100 mg. :Vitamin A 5000 IU :Vitamin D 400 IU :Vitamin C 250 to 1000 mg. :Vitamin E 800 IU :Vitamin B complex: 2 tablets. :Vitamin B1 350 to 600 mg. mineral table :The following table shows the approximate mineral amounts found to give best results. Amounts in milligrams (mg). Usually it will be found in this ratio in tablets commercially sold. Calcium and magnesium may be in separate tablets. Consult a health food store. :Calcium: 500 to 1000 mg :Magnesium: 250 to 500 mg :Iron: 18-36 mg :Zinc: 15-30 mg :Manganese: 4-8 mg :Copper: 2-4 mg :Potassium: 45-90 mg :Iodine: 0.225 to 0.450 mg :Cal-Mag: 1-2 glasses (Calcium-magnesium drink. Available in powder form under different commercial names. See cal-mag formula). :(Note: The number of each vitamin/mineral tablet to be taken would depend upon the strength of the tablets used. Several smaller tablets are easier to absorb for the body than one large one.)